


Blue

by dans_sad_dimple



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: @brooke, M/M, friends idea, im so sorry, this is also super short rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9544001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dans_sad_dimple/pseuds/dans_sad_dimple
Summary: a story of tacos and pain





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ramunegay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramunegay/gifts).



Phil got out the tacos mix and turned on the stovetop. He could hear Dan singing to himself in the other room and smiled. He’d been obsessed with some new musical lately and had been listening to it non-stop. Phil wasn’t into that kind of thing himself, but loved seeing Dan happy. Plus his voice was beautiful, even if he didn’t think so. “They’ll wear a suit and tie,” Dan sang, DANcing towards Phil. “And a fancy collar.” He continued in a high pitched voice. Phil laughed and turned around. “What’re you singing now?” He asked, still smiling.  
“Blue. It’s actually pretty catchy,” Dan replied. “What’re you making?” Phil gestured over to the mix. “Tacos. Wanna help?” “No, but I know something else that needs help.” Dan suggested, winking. “What?” Phil questioned. Dan stepped a little bit closer and wiggled his eyebrows. Recognition PHILled Phil’s eyes. “Oh. Dan, not right now. I’m in the middle of cooking. If you want to eat, you're going to have to wait.” Dan put his hand over his chest, pretending to look hurt. “You make my balls so blue. You hurt them badly.” He sang. Phil snorted and continued making the tacos. Dan kept going, singing even louder. “You make my balls so blue. They’re hanging sadly.” “Dan, the neighbors are probably hearing this. You’re going to scar their children for life.” Phil complained. “What did they do to you, that made you hate them so?”  
“They’re getting in the way of me and this delicious plate of tacos. You have a left hand, use it.” Phil retorted. “Fine. Fine. If you’re really that committed to dinner then I’ll help.” Dan complained, walking to the stove and using his left hand to slide the pan away from the hot eye. “There. I used it.” He said, smirking. “Dan, I swear to god-,” Phil started. “You make my balls so blue.” He sang loudly. Phil sighed, turned off the stovetop and looked longingly at his abandoned dinner. “There’s no way I’m listening to any more of this voluntarily.” He said, smiling once again. He jokingly started to run away.  
“Don’t run away from me,” Dan sang, following him. “They’re all beat up like a tackling dummy.” Phil laughed and started to actually run through the house. Dan ran behind him, yelling “They long for your embrace! They’re warm like mittens!” Phil risked a look at Dan. He turned a corner and almost hit a wall. Dan laughed. “They’ll curl up on your face, and purr like kittens!” He sang. Phil snorted and ran into something hard. (it wasn't dans dick this time sorry guys) He fell onto his back and rubbed his head. “Ow! What the heck?” He said. Dan was doubled over laughing. “Phil, oh my god. You legitimately ran into a wall.” He continued laughing. “Wow, I didn’t realize that you hated my balls that badly.” He joked. Phil glared at him from the floor.


End file.
